Another new HP idea
by Druss the Legend
Summary: Yet another story idea from me. Feel free to use it, though i would appreciate if you drop me a line when u post a chapter


II 

Hey guys. Well I thought I would post a idea for a story that has been spinnig round in my head. I am not much of a writer…actually I haven't written any fics. But I do enjoy reading other peoples hard work and toil. So any way this is a plot device I thought up, and if any of you out there feel like using it – be my guest. Hell you don't have to tell me you are using it…just drop me a line if you do post the story cuz I would like to read it. Of course you are more then welcome to change the plot as you see fit. This is just a line to a hopefully new story.

p.s. I once posted this idea in the NarcissaHarry group, but since that got taken down, and the idea lost, I thought I would post it here again. So…um don't get all worked up thinking I stole this idea from someone else.

Pairing: Harry/narcissa

AU sixth year fic

All right guys bear with me. I have the story in my head, but putting it in paper in getting a bit tricky for me.

The basis of this story comes from the fact that both Sirius and bellatrix has black hair while narcissa has blond. And just for the story's sake I am assuming that the rest of black family has black hair, and cissy is the odd one out.

The blacks for all their mania for purity of blood, themselves aren't always infallible. Now and then they too slip up and is forced to bear the consequences. This story starts out with narcissa's dad visiting Bulgaria, where he meets a veela and after a night of passion becomes the "proud" father of a half-breed. Of course all the balck elder's were gunning for the child to be killed, but in a moment of defiance, Atticus (the dad; and I couldn't think of a better name) decides to raise the child as his own; to preserve the memory of his tryst with love.

Even though atticus adopted narcissa into the family, her life growing up, was hell. Though nobody was directly rude to her; the indirect snubs, the glares and the blatant favoritism her mother showed her other two daughter, meant she grew up sad and lonely.

Seeing as having a half-breed in the family was a source of shame, the elders used a combination of magic and threats to suppress her veela magic. People just perceived her as a very beautiful woman. Narcissa discovered that being a half-breed in the black household was the worst sort of life to have as she couldn't even escape the torture. Her only joy was to look forward going to hogwart, away form all this prejudice.

But hogwarts, which was going to be her escape, where she could make new friends, finally be able to live her life as she wanted to, turned out to be even worse. First she was sorted into slytherin. Then bella started rumors about her being a half breed. Pretty soon she became ostracized in her own house. She couldn't even make friends among other houses, because no one trusted slytherin with the war going on.

She put on a the ice queen persona so they could not know how much their prejudice hurt her. She started hitting the books, securing high grades; in short, becoming the model student. Between home and school, the ice queen pretty much became her everyday mask. This allowed her to become independent and self-sufficient.

As she slowly died inside, one day while in her fifth year, she had a dream. A dream that made her feel warm, safe and loved. Their was a presence their whose face she couldn't see, but knew would love her for ever. Of course she dismissed it at once after waking up, but as the dream continued to haunt, she began looking for answer.

Her family, trying to cover up her heritage, kept her away from all type of dark creature. Even though she knew she was a half veela, she too didn't investigate it much, because she had a secret desire to be normal like her sisters. Once this dreams started happening in stronger frequency, she looked up information about veela's and found out that she is dreaming of her soul mate.

Of course this was very exciting for her. Her soul mate was someone who would love her for who she was and she could love back, just like in her secret fantasy. But try as much she couldn't she her soul mate's face.

Pretty soon, after graduating from hogwart's, her family began pressuring her to marry lucius as was expected of a lady in her station. Lucius was the heir to the malfoy family name, but generation of unchecked squandering has left the family broke. Lucius offered to take the half-blood off the black hands for a generous dowry. Of course narcissa protested at first but finally caved in after a lot of threats.

For the blacks this was the final chapter in their half-blood saga. With narcissa safely tucked away in lucius's house, their was little chance of any one finding out the truth of narcissa and disgracing the black. And lucius virtually kept narcissa a prisoner because he didn't want any one finding out about his wife being a half-blood. Safe to say their marriage was not based on love or respect, or anything consecrated. Lucius refused to sire a child with her because he didn't want to contaminate the malfoy bloodline. So instead draco was born of a union of some…other women. (put the funniest women you can think off)

Locked up and without any form of communication, narcissa began taking refuge in her dreams. Where she could spend time with her soul mate. (she still cant see his face or touch him, but can feel his emotions and such.) At first, her soul mate was always happy, but then one day she sense a great sadness in him. As much as she wished she could go and help him, fate conspired against it. First of all she was locked up and then she didn't know who he was.

As time passed her soul mate grew sadder and sadder. Of course her life was no picnic either. They both found comfort in each other's presence. As years passed, the distinct presence slowly began to take form. Messy hair and green eyes.

One day lucius ordered her to prepare herself for they were going to the quidditch world cup. Lucius allows her to appear in some social situation as is the norm of a woman in her station to avoid suspicion. On the way to their seat, narcissa and Harry's eyes locked for the first time. At once narcissa knew that this was her soul mate. But she kept herself under control. Their was no way she would let lucius know about any sort of connection she has with Harry; after all he would take any chance he can get to undermine her.

Once back at the malfoy manor, she prepares for the inevitable confrontation that would take place as she made her bid for freedom. She spent the last ten year preparing for this moment. Being a half-veela, she has a greater grasp of magic then most normal wizard; in addition to being able to control the element of fire. Oh yeah, she was a kickass witch.

As she was about to storm up to lucius, she overhears a bit off the plan to resurrect lord voldemort using potter. Of course she get worried and put off leaving lucius for now to find out more about the plan. Over the year she tries to find out about the plan, but lucius and his cronies are too careful. He also get suspicious of her always sneaking around, being friendly all of a sudden to his friends.

Not being able to find out her motives, lucius get few of his deatheater cronies to lock her up. After a violent struggle, narcissa is subdued and locked up. At the same time, Harry is in the graveyard and the scene from the fourth book takes place.

The next year goes about the same. Everthing from the fifth book happens the same way for Harry. And as for Narcissa, she is trying to find out the dark lords plan to help Harry, with little success. It was bellatrix who used kreacher to lure Harry to the DOM, not narcissa.

After failing Harry once again she decides that she would be of better use protect Harry by staying besides Harry then by spying on the dark lord.

(inevitable fight scence between lucius and narcissa where she soundly kicks his ass and as a bonus castrates him was well. And draco seeing his daddy dearest getting his ass whooped, jumps at narcissa hoping to tackle her down. But after a graceful sidestep by narcissa, draco finds himself flying out the window of the fifth floor into a patch of magical weed whose foul smell and puke green color it leaves on your body if you touch it, cannot be removed for the rest of you life. And why would such as bothersome weed be growing there in the first place? Narcissa!)

taking a detour into grignotts to collect some money before meeting Harry, the head goblin called her into his office. Since Sirius died, narcissa is now the heir of the black estate as she is the only black enjoying full legal status in the wizarding world. Andy was disowned. She then pops into grimauld place to check it out; maybe she and Harry can move into this place together? Instead she stumbles into an order meeting. After listening in, she deduces who they are and all. When dumbles catches her, and all the headless chickens panicking, she makes dumbles an offer he can't refuse.

She will train Harry for his inevitable conflict with the dark lord and also be his bodyguard. In return she be allowed to stay by him. At first dumbles is reluctant to agree to let a supposedly known dark witch stay beside Harry, but after he finds out that she is his soul mate, he agrees. A veela would kill themselves to protect their soul mate.

Finally the inevitable meeting between narcissa and Harry occurs. At first Harry is reluctant to do anything with narcissa, cuz she is draco's mum and all. And also he doesn't recognizes her as the woman from his dream. Since Harry is not a veela, he is not so receptive of the vibes his soul mate give. Also as a human, soul mates are not as significant to him as they are to veela's. Narcissa is sad for a while but is then determines to get Harry to fall in love with her. After all she has her pride as a woman and what wrong with having a little fun in romancing a virgin; maybe give fate and destiny a helping hand.

well this could be a sixth year fic with narcissa as the dada teacher. She could also be a mentor, confidant, a friend to Harry and love interest later. She give him the love he has been denied all his life and teach him it okay to let other in your heart. Teach him ins and out of wizarding politics. How to handle fudge. Help him make meaningful alliance with influential family. In short help him change into a man who is supposed to be to save the wizarding world.

seems like this story is more about narcissa then about Harry. It could be a two-parter. First part about narcissa and her history and the next part could be about her and Harry. And if this story seems too similar to other Harry/veela story – my apologies. And for a AU sixth year, I haven't actually put up a plot for the sixth year. Honestly speaking, every time I try to think up a plot for a sixth year, I find myself thinking bout the many sixth year fic I read. So in the interest of not plagiarizing other people's work, I will leave the sixth year's plot to you. If you did do a sixth year fic, and are not above modifying your own fic to fit this plot, just so you can add one more fic to your miniscule index of fics…go right ahead.


End file.
